Yugioh Volume 8
by Flutter Night
Summary: -Still need one-


Chapter 1: The Transport.

This Chapter's Featured Card: **The Atmosphere** (manga version).

**Effect Monster Level: 8 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast When summoned with three sacrifices, equip with one of your opponents monsters and raise its ATK and DEF by the amount of the monster's ATK and DEF.**

On an island, far away from society, was the greatest school of all time: Duel Academy School where duelist all around the world can enter and within the school, appears a lot of kids, wearing school colors that represent their class. The three colors are Obelisk Blue, the best of the best, Ra Yellow, the smart and genius duelists, and the Slifer Red, the lowest of the rank. Within the school, all of the students are getting ready to watch a duel at the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am your vice-principle, Crowler!" A man wearing a blue outfit, kind of graying skin, and has short blonde hair, was on stage, talking through a microphone. "We are here for another spectacular duel!" Everybody cheered.

"Now then, let's welcome our Elite Duelists, Zane..Trusdale." A man in his twenties, wearing a white Obelisk Blue suit, and has black hair, appears on the stage. "And Atticus Rhodes!" another man, also in his twenties, wearing a white Obelisk Blue suit, and has brown tannish hair, appears on the stage.

"And now... let's welcome our other two duelists!" Up on the stands, appears five teens, four boys and one girl. One of the boys had a Slifer red outfit, but wasn't buttoned, so he was wearing a black shirt and had brown spiky hair. He was about 16 years old. "I hope they can put up a good fight." The boy said. The second kid was also a Slifer Red student and has big blue hair and was wearing glasses. He was about 15 years old. "I hope so Jaden. My brother and Atticus are really strong." The kid said. "That is true Syrus." Jaden said. The girl was an Obelisk Blue student. She was wearing a white shirt, a blue skirt, and blue shoes. She had blonde hair and was about 17 years old. "I like those two, but the winners are already decided, King and Kaiser." The girl said. The third boy was wearing an Obelisk Blue outfit and has black spiky hair. He was about 16 years old, the same as Jaden. "Well... yeah Alexis. Those two guys don't stand a chance against Zane or Atticus." He said. The last boy was a Ra Yellow student and had black hair. He was about 17 years old, the same as Alexis. "Now hold up Chazz, those two guys have almost defeated all of us." He spoke in a British accent. "Your right Bastion, but they couldn't even defeat me, Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

-Down at the arena-

"Let's welcome... Zeke Martin!" Another teen, wearing a Slifer Red outfit, but was un-buttoned, showing his black shirt, blue eyes, and has black hair arrives to the stage. He was about 18 years old. "So... you guys ready?" Zeke asked both Zane and Atticus, while inserting his deck into his Battle City duel disk. "And his partner... John Abraham!" another teen, wearing his Slifer Red outfit, also un-buttoned, showing his blue shirt, brown eyes, and has brown hair, arrives to the stage next to Zeke. He was about 18 years old. "Hey bro." John said. "Hey." Zeke said, smiling. "So... Zeke and John versus Zane and Atticus." Jaden said. "Good luck!" Syrus and Alexis said outloud. "Hm..." Chazz was in thought. A teen arrives to where the group was. He was also an Obelisk Blue student, black hair, and has red eyes. He was 19 years old. "Hey guys." He spoke to the group. Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion turned and saw him. "Oh, hey Dee." Chazz said. "Are you okay?" Syrus asked. "Have you guys seen Seth anywhere?" Dee asked. "No." Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Bastion said. "Crap... *looks down at the arena* Zeke..." Dee said. "Let's DUEL!" Crowler yelled out. Zane, Atticus, Zeke, and John activate their duel disk and set their LP to 4000. "DUEL!" All four yelled out.

-Zeke and John vs. Zane and Atticus-

Meanwhile, in another realm... the land was so colorful and girl. In a small village, a lot of small horses or ponies were living there. Some were stallions and some were mares and they each had horns on their heads, wings on their backs, or nothing at all. Outside the village, a unicorn mare was lying down on a grassy plain, reading a book. Then mare had a purple coat, dark purple mane and tail with purple and pink highlights, dark purple eyes, and on her flank was a tattoo of a six-pointed purple star with five white stars around it. In front of her was a purple duel disk and has a deck already in the duel slot. From behind the unicorn, another mare was walking towards her. She had a pink coat, dark poofy pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and has no horn or wings, so she was a regular mare. On her flank was a tattoo of three balloons, two yellow, one blue. She had a pink duel disk on and her deck is in the deck slot. "Hey Twilight!" The mare spoke in a super-girly voice. The unicorn, whose name is Twilight, sighed and turned her head around. "What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked her. "What are you doing out here?" Pinkie asked Twilight. "Just learning a new spell." Twilight said. "Oooh... that's cool." Pinkie said. Suddenly, a portal had opened in front of Twilight. "*sees the portal* what's... going on?" Twilight asked herself, grabbing her stuff and walking away from the portal. Something appears from out the portal.

Back in Duel Academy, Zeke and John were continuing their duel against Zane and Atticus. Zeke had only one monster face-down and no cards in his hand. John only had one card face-down and two cards in his hand. -Zeke [LP: 1000]- -John [LP: 500]- Atticus has one card face-down and one monster on his field: **The Atmosphere (8/A: 1000 D: 1000)**. It's equipped with Zeke's monster: **Guardian Eatos (8/A: 2500 D: 2000)**, so the attack and defensive power of The Atmosphere gains the attack and defensive power of Eatos. **(8/A: 3500 D: 3000)**. "No... Eatos..." Zeke said. Zane also has one monster on his side of the field: **Cyber End Dragon (10/A: 4000 D: 2800)**. When it attacks a monster in defense mode, it inflicts piercing damage. "Damn..." John said. -Atticus: [LP: 2500]- -Zane: [LP: 4000]- "It's my turn." Zane said.

Zane's turn: Zane draws his card and attacks Zeke's monster with Cyber End Dragon. Zeke's monster was** Gogogo Golem (4/A: 1800 D: 1500)**."Sorry, but my Golem can't be destroyed in battle up to once-per turn." Zeke said. "That may be true, but you still take damage." Zane said. "No!" Zeke yelled, as the blast went through Gogogo Golem, hitting Zeke and sending him out of the arena. -Zeke: [LP: 0]- "No Zeke!" John yelled out. "Master!" Guardian Eatos yelled out from her prison, but only Zeke, John, and Dee heard her. "Ow..." Zeke said. Zane ends his turn. Status: H-2 LP-4000 M-1 FD-0"It's my turn now, and you're gonna pay for defeating Zeke!" John said.

John's turn: he drew his card and smiles. He summons **Rescue Rabbit (4/A: 1000 D: 1000)**. He uses its effect and banishes it and special summons two **Alexandrite Dragon's (4/A: 2000 D: 100)** from his deck. He next tributes them to special summon **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (8/A: 3000 D: 2500)**. Next he activates his face-down card Call of the Haunted and special summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his graveyard. Now john overlays Galaxy-Eyes and Blue-Eyes to XYZ summon **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (A: 3000 D: 2400/8)**. Now john uses up **one overlay unit (OU: 2-1)** to use the effect of Sun Dragon. He tributes Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand to destroy The Atmosphere, but Atticus reveals his trap card, Air Barrier. This trap card prevents Atticus's "Sphere" monsters from being attacked or destruction of card effects. A wall of wind protected The Atmosphere.

John ends his turn.

Status: H-0 LP-500 M-1 FD-0

Atticus's turn: Atticus draws his card and attacks Sun Dragon with The Atmosphere. As The Atmosphere attacked, it sent out a gust of wind, pushing John off the arena and destroying his monster. [LP: 0]

-Zane and Atticus win-

"The winners are Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes!" Crowler said. Everybody cheered very loudly. "Aw... I lost." John said, lying down on the floor. Zeke walks up to him. "I've been there." Zeke said. "Yeah..." John said. Zeke helps up John. "I'm so sorry master." A voice spoke. Zeke turns around and sees a native woman, with blonde hair, eagle headset, and with white wings. "Its all right Guardian Eatos." Zeke said. "I'll try my best next time master." Eatos said, bowing. "Its fine. As long as you are there by my side, you'll always do your best." Zeke said, smiling. "Master..." Eatos said, blushing a little. "Come on Zeke, we are gonna be late." John said. "Right. Let's go Eatos." Zeke said. "Yes." Eatos said, returning back to Zeke's deck. Everybody left the arena and they all went back to their classrooms.

One schoolday later.

Zeke and John were walking to their Slifer Red dorm, with Eatos flying next to Zeke. "Man... that duel was epic." John said. "Yeah... I know." Zeke said. When they made it to the Slifer Red dorm, they see Dee standing outside. "Dee?" Zeke said. "Hey... brother." Dee said. "What brings you here?" Zeke asked. "To congratulate my brother and his friend." Dee said, walking towards them. "Um... thanks, but we didn't win." John said. "It was still awesome. Nice job guys." Dee said. "Thanks brother." Zeke said. "By the way... have you guys seen Seth anywhere?" Dee asked. "No." Zeke said. "Who's Seth?" John asked. "Hm... never mind. I gotta go now. See ya later brother." Dee walks past Zeke and John. "Who's Seth?" John asked again. "It's... nothing. Let's go inside." Zeke walks inside the dorm. "Hm..." John follows Zeke in. As they were in their dorm, Zeke went to the top bunk and John went to the bottom bunk and they fell asleep, but a bright light appeared in the dorm and the guys... were gone.


End file.
